The Battle Between Good and Evil
by chachingmel123
Summary: Reborn into a world where Genos is OP and not everybody's punching bag. Saitama is Genos sidekick and King is actually badass. He was reborn as the lowest of the low, of monster's, with the power to corrupt the world...do you need to know more?
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Between Good and Evil

Edited: 4/23/2017

Summary: reborn into a world where Genos is OP and not everybody's punching bag, Saitama is Genos sidekick and King is actually badass. He was reborn as the lowest of the low, of monster's, with the power to corrupt the world...do you need to know more?

I do not own One-Punch-Man.

Enjoy!

"Here!" Something small and wet was thrown in front of him.

Upon inspection, he found out, that it was a small fish.

He leaned in to touch it, and as soon as he did, it turned black before his very eyes.

He ripped into it and ate it.

The person, who gave him the fish, was anything but human, it was a large, giant, orange octopus person.

In another world, this same person would have been chosen to go to the surface and carve a way for the Sea King to conquer the surface world, which would lead to his demise at the hands of a sea based hero.

But in this world, this octopus was the lowest class sea person, having to stay down here, because he knows, he would be useless above water and any C class hero could slaughter him easily, if he want to fight, so the octopus was stuck taking care of those weaker than him, and who were even more useless in the eyes of the sea king.

Which brought him to take care of Gou, the monster that looked so much like a human, that, if it wasn't for the fact the boy, could breath underwater, nobody would have believed, he was actually a fish man instead of human being, and for some reason, the fish boy was born with the ability to turn everything he touched black and lifeless.

As a result, the boy, had killed his own mother, the moment he took his first breath into the world by pure accident, so naturally, the Sea king was interested in this strange new ability, until he realized the child, was weak and couldn't use the ability to kill anybody ever again.

So the child was thrown, into the deepest depths of the ocean and seen as an outcast by his own kind.

The child was now seven years old and had inherited his mother black long curly hair, and his father memorizing purple eyes, of course nobody had owned up to being the father of such a weakling, but there weren't that many purple eyed creature's in the sea, anyway so people had a pretty good guess.

On the surface, the child looked completely harmless but unknown to the octopus, inside the child, was the mind of somebody, the King of the sea, himself, would have feared.

It was the mind, of somebody who's lived in pure hell.

In his past life, this boy had been born into a normal family, well at least, what he thought was normal, until he was sadly disillusioned from that motion, at age of seven, when he came home to find his father doing it with another woman, that wasn't his mother on the bed, he slept on.

Than things spiraled out of control from there.

His mother, had quickly found out about her 'loyal' husband and they divorced not soon after, for some reason his mother didn't take him with him and he was left with his father, who blamed him for the fact, his wife left him and became a drunkard.

His father, had been laid off soon after, because he kept on coming in late and being drunk due to depression, which lead him to force his own son to try and find cash by any means necessary, and if his father wasn't satisfied with the amount given, he would expect a beating shortly afterwards and for day's, he would try to nurse his self back to health, alone.

But that wasn't even the worst part about the whole thing.

The worst part was the fact, the same man, had developed some sort of split personality which he called the side that actually acted like a father.

It made the man, immediately apologized afterwards and offer to heal his wounds, which the same man had caused, at first he thought it was remorse, because he was a child and his father didn't mean to do it, but after a while of complete exposure to it, it just became completely creepy.

For year's, he kept on praying somebody would save him, that the police would swoop in and take him away, but as each day passed, it became more like a pipe dream... but when he was about to give up hope...

They finally came.

After the neighbors decided they couldn't turn a blind eye on him anymore or the man was no longer paying them enough to, they finally did the right thing.

At last, his worries were over and he would go live with his mother and live happily ever after.

Well, that's what he had hoped in the very beginning.

However, that dream was crushed, when he saw his mother for the first time in years and had seen, she had started a new life with another man and even had children.

His mother panicked seeing him, and told him to go away and never appear in front of her again, because she was afraid her perfect life was at risk if her new family found out about him.

She, his perfect mother who used to tuck him in at night and tell him, she would always love him was suddenly telling him to disappear.

Which, one, was his real mother?

Was he seeing, her true face?

For about a year after that, he lived on the street's, avoiding the cops and strangers who were a bit too interested in him to be normal.

When that happened.

He ran into none other than his father.

He could still remember his last moment of life vividly.

Him, running for his life while his father swung widely with a kitchen knife in his hand at him, the man was still blaming him for all his misfortunes and endless amount of debt, while also apologizing for what he was about to do, since his father apparently needed the insurance money, that would come to him, once he was dead.

But even when he screamed, and shouted for help, nobody looked his way.

Nobody helped him, they all averted their eyes, even when he was at death's door, even his own mother did not look him in the eyes, when he made a last ditch, to see her in hopes she would still have some touch of motherly feeling towards him and attempt to help him.

In those few seconds of life, he had learnt a valuable life lesson.

The balance between good and evil, was much more fragile than what people realize.

On t.v., people are taught to stay pure and always be good, they make it sound like the easiest thing in the world but when you have more knowledge about the world, the dark side is far more tempting than what children realize and the problem with it is, it was almost impossible to claw your way out of once you fall into the darkness.

Pure heart's, could be swayed by anything and turn cold and rough less, real life was a far more harsher reality, than what was portrayed on TV.

Did a completely pure heart that couldn't turn sour, even exist in this world?

He just had to wonder.

He had died at the age of 14, and was reborn into something wet, he hadn't spoken a word since his rebirth into this strange new world he had found himself in.

He spent, year's, collecting information that was around him, all the while, he could feel something bubbling inside of him, just waiting to burst out, and the more he ate, the more it grow.

When he ate, he took out the good in everything and he meant **everything**.

The power, he had was like poison, it couldn't live without eating, just like him.

The power, he had, seeped through the ocean floor, through the crack's, devouring everything and with each thing he devoured, the power only grow stronger.

The level of the ocean, he was stayed in, looked completely fine, but if somebody went deeper, they would find out, it was a whole different story, down below.

Those who couldn't handle the touch of his power, became lifeless husk's and shell's of their former self, but those who were strong enough to live, began to feed him other sea creature's that he hadn't devoured, yet.

As a result, Sea creature's were going missing left and right, only to return, but much more darker than before.

His influence was spreading the more he ate, eventually the Octopus who took care of him, began to realize how each time, he went into the cave, it was always darker than the last, and the once innocent looking kid, was starting to appear a lot more menacing, the more he ate.

Still doing his job, he quickly throw the fish at the boy's feet, hoping to escape, fast.

But instead of the kid picking it up, to eat like usually, the darkness around them, literally formed into a mouth and ate the whole fish leaving not even the bone.

Than the child spoke for the first time in his life and what he said, sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm, still hungry Mr Octopus. I wonder what you taste like"

Oh, hell, no! He was not staying here for this!

The Octopus, attempted to run, keyword 'attempted', the darkness grabbed hold of one of his tentacles, before he could get his body to move and began to drag him into the darkness.

But before the Octopus could try shouting for help, the darkness had wrapped around his mouth to stop him, from alerting any sea people nearby, still dragging him in, to be finally engulfed completely in the darkness, where the goodness in his heart, was stripped from him and the darkness swallowed it whole.

When he finally came to, his once yellow filled eyes were now completely black and he was laughing evilly, as he said. "How can I serve you, master?"

Having eating enough, for the first time in his new life, Gou, finally got enough energy to get up on his own two feet and walk.

The boost, he got from the Octopus was the finally push he needed to move using his own two feet.

But he was still very hungry... and he wanted more.

He wanted more goodness, from people's hearts.

His power, using the boost from the Octopus, spread further.

#nearby#

"What the hell?" Said a land squid, seeing something black coming toward him and his pals.

The blackness touched his closest friend Jerry, because he was the closest and before their very eyes, the squid screamed, before it became black and sank to the bottom of the ocean, dead and lifeless from the rejection.

"H-HOLY, SHIT! SWIM!" They all began to swim for their lives, but the blackness was too fast, fueled by the squid death, it reached them in no time.

#Not that far from them#

"Hey, did you just hear screaming?" One guy with the arms and legs, like a human but the head of a blue fish, said.

"I didn't hear, an..." The other guy began, before trailing off, when he saw the blackness coming towards him, a sea of small fishes about 2 meter's away from them died instantly the moment it touched them.

He yelled. "FUCK! SWIM, YOU IDIOT, SWIM!"

But it was too late, because the darkness had descended on them.

#Deep Sea King Palace#

"Your majesty!" One of his loyal subjects said in panic, he was one of the few, who should have had hair growing on his head, but did not, making him bald.

"Ah?" The Deep Sea King said, he had just woken up from a good dream, this had better be worth it.

"There is something dark, taking over the ocean!" His loyal subject said, "And it's heading right this way!"

"What!" The Deep sea King said. "Can't, the guards stop it?"

"No, every time you get near it. It eat's one of us, and it advances further" The subject said, "The tiny fish, who are too weak against it, are killed instantly when they came in contact with it, but what happens to those who are large and strong enough to survive, we have no idea, since we can't see through the darkness, and the more people, we send out there, the more it gro.."

"HOLY SHIT, SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S COMING THROUGH THE GAPS IN THE WALLS!" One dolphin said, swimming like crazy to get away, and true to what he was said, the darkness was seeping through the wall's, this turned out to be a bad thing, for those who were leaning against it, as it got them first and used them to advance quicker.

After that, it was practically an all you can eat buffet, as it raced to the throne room where the sea king was, and his subject.

The subject tried to hide, only for the darkness to preform a surprise sneak attack on him and take him.

"NOOO! SAVE ME, MY KIN-URK!" Was the last the Sea King saw, of the baldefish-man, as the darkness took him.

The Sea King could only look on, with a serious face when the darkness suddenly stopped advancing and the sound of footsteps' were heard.

His eyes met with the same purple eyes, he hadn't seen in seven year's, as none other than a child walked in and continued walking until he was right in front of the throne and said.

"Mister, please get off my throne"

" **HUH?** " Was this kid, joking? The Sea King thought. "Have you gone, insane brat? Just because you got, a little power. Doesn't mean, you have the right to even suggest, what I think your suggesting" giving him a 'I'm not an amused' look and a 'Your going to die, painfully' look.

This proved to be his undoing, because suddenly the darkness began to latch onto every body part's of his, forcing him off the throne, as if his strength was absolutely nothing to it.

He was forced to kneel in front of the brat of all things.

"W-What is this?" He said.

"That's much better" The child said, with a childish giggle. "Your too tall, so you have to kneel" walking passed him and going to the throne.

"You brat! I hope you die on that throne!" The Sea King said, trying to get up.

Gou, sat on the throne and said. "I'm bored, now. Just shut up and get devoured, former king of the sea."

"I'LL KILL Y-URK!" Was heard, as the darkness devour him and ripped any sense of goodness from his heart, while the child looked on with a bored expression.

The Old king had been dragged off his throne and a new king had taken his place.

#On the surface#

"What the hell!" Said, fisherman, A, who just came for some fresh air.

"What is it?" Said, Fishman B, coming out to check on Fisherman A, before he saw the ocean around them and said.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

 _Neither of them realizes, the horror clawing it's way up to meet them._

And scene!

Should I continue this, yes or no? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I think I'm going to continue this story.

I do not own One Punch Man.

Enjoy!

The river in M city was polluted.

Well... that's what the world, on the surface believed was going on, when those walking by, noticed the blackness of the river, but it wasn't until somebody attempted to fish, ignoring the blackness of the river, that they saw this wasn't just a case of some asshat, dumping their waste into the river, when you could fiscally see the blackness of the river, climbing up the string to reach them.

The Hero association was called about the strangeness, who in return, didn't think it was anything too serious from an overview shot, and sent C-class rank hero 'Big Nose' and C-Class hero Armored Chief Clerk, because they didn't want to send, their best to handle what looked like a simple pollution problem.

That's why, the people around were so disappointed when two, level class hero's showed up instead of somebody from S-rank or A-rank, meaning both of them, received such an unwelcome reaction when they showed up.

Several people, were looking at the blackwater, while more stupider people, were poking it with a stick and having fun seeing the blackness attempt to reach them, only for them to pull back before it could reach.

"At first glance, this does look like a pollution problem" Armored Chief clerk said, with a full set of hair. "But what is this ominous feeling coming from the river?"

"I feel it too" Big nose said, his hair combed back. "I think we should report this to headquater's, there is clearly something wrong with this water. What, if it, turns out to be caused by some monster? We might need backup."

But before they could both call for back-up, one of the people next to them, saw something far away slowly approaching them.

"BOAT!" That person yelled, making them all look, to find it was in fact a boat approaching the harbor.

Some people who know the people that usually fished out here, recognized the vessel instantly

Only the hero's could feel how, there was something terribly wrong in the air as the ship started approaching.

For some reason, they felt as if, if they allowed the ship to land, it would be the end of them and M city.

Ch 2: The fall of M city: The darkness rampages on

But the feeling, was a little too unbelievable to be taken seriously, after all, how can one single ship bring down them and a whole city?

They didn't know, they were about to find out, when the ship finally docked and the fishermen on the boat began to leave the ship and walk onto dry land, looking relieved.

"FRANK!" One of the Fishermen friend said, recognizing the man looking to be in his late 40's with a round face and black short hair, in a classical fisherman clothing.

The man looked surprised to see him and said. "Andy?"

"Thank, god, your safe. Do you know what the bloody hell is going on?" 'Andy' said, "none of us can fish with all this gunk, in the sea. Sooner or later our reserves from our previous catch will be used up, if this doesn't get cleared soon."

"Excuse me" Big nose said, appearing beside them, startling both of them. "Frank, was it? Can you tell me if you saw anything suspicious, that may, lead us to the person who did this? Were investigating the problem."

"Thank god." Andy said.

"We'll, me and my crew were out fishing really earlier in the morning when this black stuff started coming" Frank explained, "It looked ominous and creepy, so we decided to head back. Luckily, the blackness isn't sticky, or we, would have been stuck on the boat for hours trying to get to land. So, other than that, we didn't see anybody suspicious."

"I see" Big nose said, maybe they could simply talk to the government of the city, to see if the problem could be fixed easily.

"Is that all, Mr Hero?" Frank said, and Big nose could have swore he felt something ominous, coming from the man when he said the world 'hero'.

"Yes, that is all. If any of your crew have seen something unusual, than please have them tell us" Big nose said, before leaving.

"Of course" Frank said, before he said. "Andy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, old friend what do you need" Andy said.

"I can't talk right here" Frank said, whispering looking around at the many people around. "There are too many people listening in. We have to go somewhere quiet"

"I know just the place." Andy said, wondering what, his long time friend had to show him, maybe he found some treasure?

They went into a shack and the door was closed.

"So what do you have to show m-" Was the only thing Andy, managed to say, before, Frank put a hand over his mouth, opened a flask, he recognized as the one, he used to store water in and began to pour it onto his clothes, but instead of water in it, it was that black stuff from the river.

But that, wasn't what made his eyes grow wide, it was the sudden sadistic smile Frank wore, on as he said. "Hold still, Andy. It will soon be over soon and you will see the world through my eyes"

This wasn't his friend Frank! He realised with alarm.

Andy, began to struggle when the blackness touch his skin and he felt a burning sensation, as it began to grow but Frank grip was strong, and the hand over his mouth muffled any shout's he let out.

The blackness continued to grow and the pain reached new peak's, it was like something was being ripped out of him.

He, blacked out.

#Outside the shake 5 mins#

Both Big nose and Armored Chief Clerk, had just finished questioning the fisherman on the boat, when the two came out of the shack.

And just with one glance, Armored chief clerk, noticed the man 'Frank' had a flask in his hand, but what caught his attention was the leftover liquid in it.

It was black.

Just like the river.

And it was almost empty

"Excuse me" Armored chief clerk said, approaching the fisherman.

"Yes?" Frank said.

"You don't mind if I asked you, what was in that flask?" The Armored chief clerk said, was this man the source of the blackness?

But what the man 'Frank' said next, put him and his fellow hero, on high alert.

"I don't really mind" Frank said, "The liquid in it, was from the river. I took some and flushed it down the toilet. It should reach the city's plumbing system by now"

.

.

Silence.

"W-What?" Armored chief clerk said, while Big nose tensed, the people around where looking on with wide eyes.

"Why do you look surprised, I was simply following order's" Frank said.

Just than, a woman scream was heard, drawing everybody's attention to find that one of the other fisherman, that were on the boat, had grabbed a nearby women and had smothered some black stuff onto her clothes.

It was currently spreading.

In the city itself, the blackness had invaded the plumbing system of the city, and had made it's way to everybody's sinks and taps, basically anything, that produced water.

The practice of flushing anything down the toilet had come back to bite M city, in the ass.

Those currently taking shower's and bath's, suddenly found their taps invaded by the blackness and naked, they didn't stand a chance once it got directly on their skin, without any clothes to go through.

Those who loved drinking directly from the tap, with the use of cup's, suddenly got a mouth full of it and those who loved to hose themselves or each other, were suddenly drenched with the stuff.

Those who were lucky enough to avoid the contamination of the water supply, suddenly, found those who had, like family member's, friend or completely stranger's trying to put the stuff on them.

Within ten minute's, M city had turned into something like the weird version of the Zombie apocalypse, but with blackness instead of biting.

Hero's, in the city were also targeted, suddenly there was about a hundred distressed calls coming into headquarters, only for the distressed call's to end, as quickly as they appeared and nobody at headquater's could suddenly contact that hero.

"More than half of the city, should have touched it by now, isn't that wonderful?" Frank said, and they got the feeling he truly didn't feel like he was doing anything wrong.

No.

It was like somebody had moved his perception of what was right and what was wrong.

The other fishermen suddenly, began dumping people into the river, taking advantage of the element of surprise in doing so.

And when, they suddenly came up 10 seconds later, they were all smiling but there was something different in their eyes.

"Susan" One of them called out, to a woman. "This water feel's great. Come, join me"

The other's, were doing so too, climbing up onto, land with blackness sticking to their bodies.

"Join us" One of them said.

"Requesting for backup" Big noise said, stepping away, they couldn't hurt civilians. "I repeat requesting for backup"

"What is the nature of situation?" The person on the other line said. "What is happening in M city? Why can't we get a hold of other hero's in the city?"

"I-It's" But before he could say anything, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, by, about five guys and Armored chief clerk was already restrained and was having the black stuff being poured onto him, somebody clapped a hand over his mouth, to stop him for calling for backup.

Their ideology of not hurting civilan's was coming to bite, them in the ass.

Both of them began to scream, when they felt something tearing out of them.

#Headquarters of Hero Association#

"Big nose! I repeat, Big Nose! What is happening!? What is the nature of the situation!?" C branch girl said, but nobody was answering on the other side.

What the hell was happening in M City!?

"Can, any of you do an overview of M city and zoom in as much as possible?" Beard worker said, had something happened? Was it a new monster? Why weren't, any of the hero's responding?

C branch worker, put up a satellite image of M city and zoomed in a lot more, they were all surprised to see everything looked normal.

No giant monster was currently destroying the city, like they thought.

So why had the city suddenly gone quiet?

"We have an incoming call, from the city" C Branch girl said, as they let the call come through and they all braced themselves, to finally get the full story from one of their hero's.

What they didn't expect to hear, was the sound of a child's voice.

"Oh? What is this? This looks so cool"

A child? They all thought, what was a child doing with one of their communicator?

"Hello? HHHHEEEELLLLOOOO" the child was clearly playing with it.

"Please, stop playing with the communicator." C branch girl said, and the boy let out a gasp of shock.

"It talk's!" The boy said, before he said. "Miss, are you tasty?"

Which made her say. "What?" Pretty much summing up, the entire thought process, running through the room.

"I've eaten a lot of yummy people today. Miss, do you smell, yummy to?" The little boy said, "If I go to you, will you finally fill my stomach? because even though I've eating so many yummy people, I'm still hungry. Some people, just don't taste as good as other's, you know"

And if there was an even more deadly silence, as powerful as the one that fell on the room, pig's would be flying.

"Well, I get the feeling that you would taste super yummy, so I'm coming to find you. Let's play a game of a cat and mouse. I'll be the cat and you'll be the mouse. That sounds super fun, right and I can't wait. The game start's now." And with that, the connection ended.

.

.

.

"What the hell?" C Branch worker said. "What the hell, was that thing!? Was that even a child!?" To have such a child like voice, say such scary stuff, like that.

"I don't know, but it's clear, we have to take this seriously" Bearded worker said. "We, still can't connect to any hero in M city. So, it would be foolish to send in hero's, without us knowing what were dealing with, so unless we know what were dealing with, we have to make sure nobody comes in or out of that city."

But they all know, it was easier said than done.

People, would surely face protest.

 _And this is what would cause the darkness to spread further._

And scene!

Next chapter, governments all around the world attempt, to seal off M city from the rest of the world, but a few people force their way through not seeing the danger and the darkness spreads through them. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One-Punch-man.

Enjoy!

All the entrances to M city were cut off, of course, the public was in an uproar about this.

Those who had just ventured out on a business trip or had simply ventured out to get some fresh air, leaving their friends and family behind, were the most outspoken about this new change.

Those who had business in M city, suddenly found their profit's, taking a huge blow, since the city was an important trading point for them.

Any Police officer, that the world itself could spare from the usual fight against monsters, were suddenly called in, along with several Hero's, in hopes they could stop those who were desperate enough to try and dodge the police, to get inside.

The Hero association had told the public that there was a very dangerous monster in M city, but the trouble was, M city didn't look like a dangerous monster had just rampaged through it.

There was nothing, to tell those outside to avoid it at all cost, you could even see the residence of the city banging on all the exist, trying to reach their loved ones, and trying to get out.

But appearances were deceiving, and the Hero Association, couldn't risk the monster getting out, if they allowed the doors to be open.

Not without, knowledge of its abilities, first.

For the first time, they were fighting against an unknown threat, and all they could do was pray, for the public to calm down enough for them to safely send in their own people inside, to safely exterminate the threat, so that the city can be open once again.

And then, their worst case scenario happened.

A child had managed to slip through, into the city, starting a whole chain of events, that would lead to half of the Hero Associations downfall.

Ch 3: It get's worse.

"HEY, KID!" Yelled a police officer.

The people around took advantage of the sudden distraction and forced their way through the gap created.

The sudden weight on the small area was enough to break it wide open because the Police officers weren't prepared for the sudden force.

Those around them, quickly learned to use their strength as well, to make an even bigger hole and then used it, to make their way into the streets of M city, taking advantage of the fact, the people who truly held the strength, the Hero's, couldn't use their powers to harm regular citizens, so there was no way, the police could restrain so many people forcing their way through.

Heroes simply weren't meant to deal with ordinary civilians.

"Everybody, please get back." Blizzard of hell said, she was a powerful telepathic, but unlike her counterpart, her powers had the potential to grow and she was slowly advancing upwards in the ranks.

That's when they heard it.

The sound of a child's, ear piercing scream.

Several screams, followed after that one and people in front, started to see those in front of them slowly get covered in some kind of blackness before they turned around and gave them a look that was more than a little unsettling.

And it was spreading.

Once people realized, something was truly going on, they turned tail and started running for their lives.

"Close the gate!" Zombieman ordered.

"But, sir." One of the policemen said, hesitating for a moment.

This proved to be a fatal mistake.

In a flash, the head of those infected had reached them and were shoving their way in, each one of them covered in darkness and touching anyone they could get their hands on, spreading the darkness further.

Many tried to run away but failed.

Zombieman, tried his best to get those who were infected to back off, to allow as many people as possible a chance to escape, this quickly backfired on him however, when he realized none of those infected, were actually scared of the weapons he carried.

It was like they had no fear in their hearts.

Instead, one of them, grabbed him by the leg and the darkness transferred onto his trousers, it began growing at an alarming rate, soon it was covering his entire right leg.

Another infected, grabbed him by the arm, within second's, he know this was the end for him.

All he could do now, was to make sure the Hero Association know what they were dealing with.

"BLIZZARD OF HELL! GET AS MANY PEOPLE OUT OF HERE AS POSSIBLE AND FLEE!" He yelled.

"B-But, what about you?" She said.

"It's too late for me" He said, as the darkness spread further, he could feel it eating away at something. "Just escape, tell the association about what has happened, today." Fighting the drain. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain" the darkness had now reached his neck.

"Don't let, the world be devoured, by a monster!" He said, and with his last breath, the darkness covered him completely, but he didn't let out a scream as the goodness in, his heart was stripped from him.

Knowing, she couldn't look back and had to flee, Blizzard of hell, forced her body to fly away, her senses were telling her to stay and fight, perhaps she could somehow save Zombieman but she know, she couldn't take on so many opponents at once and Zombieman last words would be in vain if she was taken too.

But despite that, she couldn't help but take a peek over her shoulder and what she saw, sent chills down her spine.

It was Zombieman, with his axe covered in fresh blood, several dead bodies laid down at his feet, and a sadistic smile on his face.

He was watching her, as if he had just found a new pray, and was thinking on how best to toy with her.

It struck fear in her heart.

He was no longer the Zombieman, she know and loved.

She shut her ears and heart to the screams from those left behind, she had to warn the association about this apparent, infection and find a way to return everybody back to normal.

She was thinking this, when suddenly, she felt the familiar sensation of being followed, she turned around to find none other than Speed-o-Sound Sonic following her, an A class Hero.

But he didn't look, nowhere near as friendly as he usually did, there was just this demented smile on his face, as if he found something new to play with, and used his incredible speed to follow her, easily.

Now, that she thought about it...

Wasn't, he on an assignment in M city?

Crap.

She saw the trap, he set for her, too late.

She was suddenly stuck in some wires and electrocuted to an inch of her life and as she fell, neither of them know, that the communicator she had on, had sprung to life, due to the sudden electrical energy.

She crashed, into a herd of people, running away and screaming, as the darkness spread.

"Hello?" A voice came out of the communicator, as she laid pathetically on the ground, unable to move.

Must... warn... the association... She thought, as she painfully opened her mouth and said. "R-Run *cough*. It's got Z-Zombieman and S-Speed-o-Sound Sonic *Cough*. Run away, it's spreading, quickly."

"HELLO, WHAT'S SPREADING QUICKLY!?" The person on the other side, demanding to know before it was crushed under, Speed-O- Sound-Sonic's, foot.

The last thing she saw was his demented smile, before she blacked out.

#The Hero Association#

The Hero Association was on high alert.

They had reports and video footage of Hero's, policeman and civilians flooding the streets and acting violently and out of character, screams literally filled the air, as they saw what could only be called madness, advancing hungrily to swallow everybody whole and spit them out.

Seeing how the darkness was spreading, they sent messages to all the people, who had power on the planet to defend themselves, warning them that their skin, should not be exposed.

Some never made it to a proper body-suit, before the darkness snatched them up and spat them out.

#Z City#

A lot of the citizens of Z city, had evacuated into the dome.

The madness, was moving their way and they were all, scared stiff.

In just a couple of hours, their perfect little world, had turned into hell.

Children were starting fires.

Babies were killing people, and the world economy had basically collapsed because millions of people were stealing things without paying for and it was spreading.

They could all see, a newer, much more scarier world being made right before their very eyes and they could see, they had no place in this new world.

"Look, at all these people scared stiff." Came a childlike voice and they all turned to find none other than the S Class Hero, Child Emperor licking a lollipop and right next to him, was the man who held the entire world in his hands.

King.

And unlike his counterpart, he wasn't secretly a weakling who got credit for somebody else's work.

"It's King and Child Emperor!" Somebody said, stating the obvious, as murmurs around them increased.

Where, they finally being rescued?

"King. All, we have to do, is find the root and kill it, the world would go back to normal" Child Emperor continued to say. "I bet the monster, is super weak, that's why it's doing this to protect itself. Can you see, where all the energy is concentrated, King?"

"I can, and it's heading for the Hero Association." King said, he could feel the wrongness in the air, and with each person it takes, it only got stronger, it was like a knife was slowly approaching his neck.

Where did such evil, come from?

"Well, I think the association would be fine, most of the S class hero's, are there including number one Hero, Blast" Child emperor said, "So, let's just block the spread from reaching here, and then we'll join in, on the battle to defend headquarters. If Headquarters falls, were all doomed."

That sounded like a good plan and they both disappeared with amazing speed, leaving those in the dome shocked, and praying, that the two could defend them.

#Outside the dome#

"Okay, you can do it now, King" Child emperor said.

And with just one kick, King had separated the ground around the dome, and long metal poles pushed the dome up to an unbelievable height.

"The poles, are made out of the strongest metal in the world. Nobody, would be breaking it any time soon. It would even be hard for you, King." Child Emperor said, before they both tensed when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

And when they turned around, they saw it was none other than, Sweet Mask.

The man immediately tensed, ready for battle, thinking they had become one of those lunatics.

"Relax, we're not, infected or whatever the darkness, did to people." Child Emperor said.

"And how do I know, your not just saying that, to get close to me, so that I can let my guard down?" Sweet mask said, cautiously walking forward.

"Because if we were, we would have infected you by now" King said, making him see he was right, King would have gotten him easily.

He took several step's with more confidence and asked. "What are you doing?"

"We just finished securing the citizen in the dome." Child emperor said.

"BOTH OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S INFECTED!" Shouted somebody, and they turned to find it was none other than Tank Top Tiger, half of his body was covered in darkness and he seemed to be fighting it. " I SAW IT. SWEET MASK, TURNED ON ALL HIS FANS AND KILLED THEM!"

And Sweet Mask, realized the jig was up, ran towards them with a smile that reeked of killing intent.

"We know" Child emperor said, much to Sweet Mask surprise, when a force field suddenly surrounded him, trapping him inside. "I've figured it out, that any hero's communicator that isn't working, is most likely infected. I just tried to activated Sweet Mask's and it didn't work"

Just than Tank top tiger was consumed, the man didn't cry out as the goodness was ripped from his heart and King merciful, knocked him unconscious when he was no longer covered in darkness.

"Now, we can figure out what the darkness does, thanks to the sample, we've managed to collect, and send it to headquarters." Child Emperor said, turning to Sweet Mask who was trying his hardest to break out, with a look of pure rage.

Did, the darkness increase people's, aggressive side?

Than, why were those affected turning on their own friends and family?

They even killed them!

If only, he had a proper sample of the darkness in it's purest form, instead of the subject, it had once touched.

The darkness seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Suddenly Sweet Mask started hysterically laughing, getting both their attention.

"What's so funny?" King said.

"Your both doomed!" Sweet Mask said, "More, like me are coming this way, and they are coming in their thousands. There is no way, you can stop the purge, the Master will continue to feast, until there is nothing left to eat, anymore."

"Your Master?" King said, the victims of the monster's power, were call the thing, 'master?'.

What they both didn't know was that Sweet Mask was purposely keeping them busy, when in reality, there was an infected in the very dome itself, and the fact that it's sound proof, meant that none of them could hear the screams going on inside.

They had made a mistake leaving hundreds, alone.

"The Master, will keep on eating and eating, and we, his servants will offer ourselves to him, so he can eat and finally reach his full potential." Sweet Mask, continued to rant.

"Hm, I better add a twisted sense of ideology to the list too" Child Emperor said, Sweet Mask was giving him gold in turns of information.

"Child Emperor" King said.

"Yes, King?" He said, turning to him and what he saw, put fear in his heart.

 _King,_ right _hand was completely black._

And scene!

Next chapter, the fall of King and Child Emperor, and the darkness successful invades all river's in the world, causing those who aren't infected to be drastically reduced. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Punch Man.

Enjoy!

 **When?**

This questioned buzzed through Child Emperor mind, as he stared in horror at King's blackened hand that was slowing making its way up his arm.

The answer to his question was that King should have never touched Tank Top Tiger with his bare hands, the S-class Hero had touched the man seconds to early, so the darkness hadn't fully settled into the man's body so it was still on the surface of the skin.

Meaning, King hand had directly touched the black stuff.

Sweet Mask seeing this, burst out laughing in madness, soon the darkness, will have a newer and more powerful servant.

Who knows how much goodness, was in, somebody like King's heart?

Just the very idea of it, made him crack a smile.

But what King did next, had them both stunned.

King picked up a piece of glass, that was left behind in the chaos of people running, and plunged it right into his infected arm.

He repeated this action over and over again.

Did King indeed to chop off, his own arm to stop the spreading!?

What a guy...

King didn't even flinch while he was attempting to chop his arm off, raising their respect for him, despite knowing it must hurt like hell.

But instead of letting itself be chopped off by somebody who had an unholy amount of goodness in them, the darkness latched onto the piece of glass and stuck to it, using what little goodness it had taken to spread to Kings other hand, that was connected to the glass.

"Damn, it" King said, what was he supposed to do now?

He could feel it clawing its way up, all he could do right now, was one thing, he turned to Child Emperor and said. "Child Emperor, I want you to run away and get to somewhere safe."

Of course, that was an unreasonable request.

Child Emperor, face said it all, the child instead intended to help King, in hopes of fighting against it.

The Hero King, who, he and many other hero's, looked up to, could not be allowed to fall.

It would be a huge loss to the good side defense against this thing.

But even Child Emperor know his uselessness in this situation.

How was he supposed to help King, without getting infected, himself?

There was no current cure for the infected, so trying to help King right now, would be downright stupid.

The more S class Hero's, the association had, the better.

He will have to flee.

However, there was only one place safe enough for him, right now at the rate, King was being consumed and that was the dome.

When King turned, there was no way in hell, the man wouldn't catch him.

The dome was the only thing, that even King would spend a couple of minute's trying to smash through because it was frequented tested against King own strength, to prove its effectiveness, so he would use those precious few minutes to find a way, to truly escape.

So, he flow over to the entrance, King didn't scream as the goodness in his heart was devoured and his dark side was brought out turning him evil, luckily by then, Child Emperor had already opened the door.

 **He felt a suddenly cold chill run down his spine.**

It was as if his senses where telling him to close it.

Why did he suddenly feel like he shouldn't have opened the door?

What was on the other side, that made him feel so uneasy, all of a sudden?

It took him seconds for him to realize, why he felt uneasy all of a sudden, it was the expression on those inside face's that stared back at him, that did for him.

Because instead of being frightened and scared, like civilians should, they all wore smiles.

Big, demented smiles.

The same kind of smile's that reeked of madness.

 **No.**

It couldn't be.

There had been an infected, in the crowd of people!

He realized this too late, when he was suddenly grabbed by his leg and darkness began to appear on that part of his body, he tried to struggle free hoping to break free and run, but the more he did, the more he was pulled down by more hand's reaching out to grab him, dragging him into the sea of never ending darkness.

His screams were dulled by the hands covering his mouth.

Both King and Child Emperor communicators had stopped working.

King and Child Emperor, had fallen.

Ch 4: The good side finally fights back.

"President" Said, one of the workers at the Hero Association.

Agoni, the multi billionaire walked in, with his 'big chinned' grandson looking quiet shaken, around them were about fifty guards, all wearing full body suits and hero's.

"Can any of you, please explain to me, why me and my grandson were just attacked by a herd of civilian's and Hero's!" The president said, if it wasn't for his guards, they wouldn't have been able to get away so safely.

"U-Um... well. Mr. President" Z Branch Operator said, how do they explain the madness invading the whole world?

Luckily, she didn't need to explain.

"Sorry. Mr. President, but there is a monster, going around infecting people with a special substance" Beared Worker said, appearing from around the corner. "Those who are infected, turn on those who are not and try to spread to them. But some, don't even infect other people, they kill them in cold blood. We've already lost many hero's and we even have reason to suspect, those infected, no longer, know what is right and wrong. It's no longer safe to go outside, alone."

It took quite some time, for them to figure out, that the Hero's, who were known for their good nature's, were suddenly the ones who could care less about the value of a human life, becoming murders themselves because that was now what they believed was right.

Even if they found an antidote to get everybody back to normal, the evilness done on the streets will always be there and people will mourn for the crime's they were forced to commit.

"My, god!" Agoni said, shocked. "Please, tell me, you have a cure for this? How can I walk outside with my grandson, if there are murders out there and Hero's, who should be out there helping, but are actually part of them?"

Just then, two people in full body suits and gloves came in, carrying a container, having just been the river that had recently been infected.

They had to use metal cups to scoop the water out and when they were fished, they quickly dumped them into the river, before the blackness could spread to dangerous levels.

"We should be able to analysis the blackness, within the container and produce a cure" Beared man said, he was tired of hearing Hero's and civilian's screaming outside the window and on television.

The monster's, who would terrorize humanity, were suddenly the one's on the run.

And you just know, things are seriously bad when monster's themselves are asking for Hero's protection, those who were taken in for questioning, all same the same thing.

"I don't want to become food for that, demon child"

Demon child?

Apparently, the Darkness, had a whole different face towards something it didn't like.

They had never faced anything like this, just what kind of monster, had the power to turn the world into hell on earth?

Agoni, looked relived at the news, certain, that soon it would be safe for him and his grandson to walk outside again, and the two-people carrying the dangerous substance walked passed them to the research lab to look for a cure.

Too many people had died, and they couldn't bare to think of how many would be next.

Just than a familiar hero, with his sidekick, came in.

"Ah, Demonic Cyborg" Beard Worker said, "And Normal Caped Man"

'Demon Cyborg' whose real name was Genos, was actually older than his counterpart by a full ten years, smoke was currently coming out of his body, from fighting outside, against infected hero's.

What he and the association quickly realized, was that since his body was made out metal and had so many holes in it, the darkness did not spread, as quickly as it did on a regular human being so it was much harder for it to latch onto him because it would often slip through the cracks, giving him some kind of immunity.

Well, as long as he didn't take a blow directly to his core, or it got close enough to actually touch the core, then he should be fine.

Meanwhile Saitama, who had full set of hair, was dressed just like his counterpart, looking very average and his status as a C rank Hero, wasn't just a status but his actual power level, it was his master Genos who was OP.

"Have you and the other's finished securing the area, around?" Beared worker said, knowing the best they could do was hold them off until they found a cure.

It would be bad if an infected got through.

"Sir, we just received Data from Child Emperor. He managed to get the same substance, but from an infected" Z branch Operator said, and the news was met with happiness.

Now they were one step closer to getting a cure and stopping all this madness, at least they could see what the blackness was like, in an infected body and make a counter to it.

"Excellent" Beared worker said. "Will Child Emperor be arriving soon? If he has more data to give us, than the cure will be made, much quicker"

The founder of the association, looked pleased and Saitama looked relieved, he had already had to change clothes' three time's today because of the black stuff trying to claw its way into his suit.

However, the question was met with silence as Z Operator said, in a sad tone.

"His communicator doesn't work and King's communicator doesn't, either"

And shock set in, once they all realized the significant of what she just said.

Only Heroes who had fallen, don't have working communicator's.

"It can't be" Beared Worker said, horror. "Are you saying, they both, fell?"

The situation was now a hundred time's worse, with Child Emperor brain's and King's strength, who know's how many they had infected already?

And what was worse, those infected weren't just mindless robot's where you can easily tell who was infected and who was not, those two, were two of the most well respected Hero's in the world, anybody would follow them straight into a trap, if they thought they were being saved.

"Sensei" Saitama said, very worried.

"It's time to be a true Hero Saitama. We'll, continue to fend off any infected coming this way, while the Associate makes the cure" Genos said, turning to his protégé and Saitama got the feeling, they would both fall in this battle.

He was scared... but wasn't this what Hero's did? Sacrificing, themselves so that others could live?

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to the point, where they were both infected, his teacher was going to be okay as long as his core wasn't touched, but he, being fully human, had a much higher chance to fall.

"Let's go, Saitama" Genos said.

"Yes, Sensei" Saitama said.

#A Week Later, of nothing happened#

Nothing, actually happened.

There was something wrong.

They could feel it in the air.

For a full week, there wasn't a single person other than them on the street's surrounding the Hero Association Headquarters.

When both Genos and Saitama, want outside, they expected the fight of their lives', instead the street's surrounding them had mysteriously become empty, the civilians had long since been hidden underground.

The silence put them all on edge.

Having a full week to try and kill the darkness, that was trying to devour the world, gave them more than enough time to finally succeeded in reverse its effects and had equip all of them with the stuff.

They all couldn't help but feel like they had been given this time, so that they could build up a proper fight, against the enemy.

Most of the world was most likely infected by now.

They planned to use the airplane's that the association owned, to spray people overhead with the cure, while those below, got the one's, down below.

But they know if they lost the battle on land, that it was only a matter of it, before they also lost the battle in the air as well.

This was going to be their last stand.

It was good versus evil, how the world will be run, will be decided here.

We'll, it wasn't until 1 o'clock on a Wednesday morning, did they all suddenly become aware of the ground, shaking slightly.

Ten minutes later, those slight shake's, had become full blown earthquake's, as if something massive was coming their way, so they could no longer ignore it.

They all quickly suited up and made sure, the air planes full of the cure, were up in the air, flying high above, as they took to outside, for one last stand.

Thump.

Silence.

Thump.

Silence.

Thump.

The hair on their necks stood up as a large figure suddenly made an appearance in the distance.

"W-What the hell is that?" Said, a solider, as the attributes of figure slowly came into view.

The figure was humanoid with aquamarine color skin, large muscles could be seen with dark skin covering its arms, legs and back, it's chest and stomach were of a lighter color and it had fins on the side of its face, it had sharp eyes and large fangs.

And what was the most disturbing about this figure's appearance was the small pink oval over each eye, similar to its eyebrows, and another at the corner of its eyes. It also wore a red speedo, showing it was in fact male, with a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at his chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, but there was no crown on his head, instead it's fish head was there for everyone to see, as the sun highlighted, its two-love heart's in place of nipples.

It was in fact the former Deep-Sea King and behind him, was the infected.

 _It was Good Vs Evil, the last stand and they all know, the winners take all._

And scene!

I won't tell you want happens next so you have to wait patiently, because I'm evil like that. Please Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	7. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
